Letting Her Go
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Cole and his father help the Charmed Ones
1. Chapter 1

Letting Her Go

Summary: Cole and his father help witches fight demons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Phoebe

Chpt. 1

Phoebe was at P3, with her date, when she noticed Cole sitting at the bar.

"Come on Phoebe, let's dance." Mike said.

"I don't want to."

"O didn't bring you here so you can look at other guys!" Mike exclaimed as he dragged her outside.

'Who are you talking about?"

"Come on Phoebe, you know who I'm talking about." Mike said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"The lady said let go." Cole said from behind Mike.

"This is none of your business."

"I'm making it my business. Now let her go." Cole softly said.

"We'll meet again." Mike said. Then he left

"Thank you." Phoebe said.

'Come on, I'll walk you home."

"I don't know." Phoebe said.

"I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to make sure you get home safely." Cole said.

"Let me get my things. I'll be right back."

Cole watched Phoebe as she walked away.

She's very pretty, he thought to himself.

"Okay…I don't know what your name is." Phoebe said.

"Cole, Cole Turner. And you are?"

"Phoebe Halliwell."

When Cole heard the name Halliwell, he stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Doesn't a Halliwell own P3?" he asked.

"My sister, Piper. I have another sister, Prue."

"Phoebe, Piper and Prue. The Charmed Ones. He found them.

"Are you ready?" Cole asked.

"Ready." Phoebe answered.

When they arrived at the house, Cole took the key from Phoebe and unlocked the front door.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Phoebe said.

Cole took Phoebe's hand and kissed it. "It was my pleasure."

She kissed him on the cheek "You're sweet."

"How about a date?" Cole asked.

"I would like that."

"Friday's good for you?"

Friday's fine." Phoebe replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Good night Phoebe."

"Good night Cole."


	2. Chapter 2

Letting Her Go

Summary: Cole and his father help witches fight demons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Phoebe

Chpt. 2

When Cole returned home, he found his father waiting for him.

"Don't you ever knock?" Cole asked with a smile.

"Aren't I welcome?"

"You're always welcome." Cole said. "I meet one of the Charmed Ones."

"Which sister?" Benjamin asked.

"The youngest, Phoebe. I have a date with her, on Friday."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"The words were out of my mouth before I knew it. She's very pretty."

"Just be careful. Leo, their Whitelighter, is very protective."

"I'll be careful."

"You're going to have to tell Phoebe who you are."

"On the first date?" Cole asked.

"Yes, make sure you explain everything. Also, tell them all at the same time. And mention Raynor.

"I know dad." Cole sighed. "Just make sure you're in calling range. Once they find out I'm half demon they might try to vanquish me before I can tell them about Raynor."

"You look beat, go to sleep."

"Good night dad."

"Good night son."


	3. Chapter 3

Letting Her Go

Summary: Cole and his father help witches fight demons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Phoebe

Chpt. 3

"Why am I so nervous?" Phoebe whispered to herself.

"What's the matter?" Prue asked when she saw Phoebe's face.

"I don't know. I have a date with a guy I met last night. His name is Cole Turner. He came to my rescue, last night. I just have a feeling something is not right."

Cole arrived at the Halliwell's at 7:30. He was so nervous.

'I hope they let me explain before they vanquish me." He said as he rang the bell.

"Hi Cole, come in." Phoebe said when she opened the door.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Phoebe, there's something I need to tell you…and your family."

'You sound so serious."

"I know who you are. What you are."

"What are you talking about?" she nervously asked.

"Phoebe, let me explain."

"Prue! Piper! Leo! Please come into the living room!" Phoebe yelled, never taking her eyes off Cole.

When they all were in the living room, Phoebe introduced Cole.

"This is my date, Cole Turner. He has something important to tell us."

Cole stood up and faced them "I know that you three are The Charmed Ones and Leo is your Whitelighter."

"How do you know that!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'm half demon and half human. My mother was a demon and my father was a human."

"You just admitted, to us, that you're a demon." Prue softly said.

"I know you need my help. I can help you vanquish Raynor."

When Leo heard the name Raynor, he looked at Cole.

"What do you know about Raynor?"

"He wants to kill The Charmed Ones and steal their powers. He's tricky and deceitful. He's also the Source's right hand man."

"Why don't you kill him yourself?" Piper asked.

"I can't. I'm wanted by the Source."


	4. Chapter 4

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapter 1-3

Chpt. 4

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"I ran away."

"Wait a minute; the Source is after you because you ran away?" Prue asked.

"Not the Source, Raynor."

"Why?" Phoebe asked as she approached Cole.

"I know it looks bad, but let me explain." Cole pleaded, looking into Phoebe's eyes.

Phoebe took Cole's hand. "We're listening."

"My mom was supposed to marry a human, to produce a half demon/half human baby."

"Why?" Prue asked.

"When a child turns 10, he or she is taken from their parents and trained to be the Source's soldier."

"At 10? That's young." Piper said.

"When my dad married mom, he didn't know she was a demon. In fact, they didn't meet till the wedding day."

"They never met?" Phoebe asked.

"It was set up by Raynor." Leo supplied.

"Yes, mom was supposed to get pregnant within a year of the wedding. After the child was born, the demon parent kills the human parent." Cole explained.

"So you're mother killed your father." Prue said.

"No, she didn't. She fell in love with him. Raynor was furious. After mom refused to kill dad, Raynor took matters into his own hands. He threw a fireball at dad, but mom jumped in front of dad and was killed."

Phoebe squeezed Cole's hand. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you."

"What happened after your mother's death?" Leo asked.

"Dad and I ran away. We knew Raynor would try to kill dad, again."

"Where did you go?" Phoebe asked.

"We moved around. We helped witches vanquish powerful demons, hoping we'd run into Raynor, so we could vanquish him. Sure we lost a few witches, but most of them were saved."

"That's some story, can you back it up?" Prue asked.

"Sure he can." A voice behind them said. "Hi son. Hi Leo, nice to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

Letting Her Go

All important information is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 5

"Benjamin Turner is your father?" Leo asked.

'Cole's telling the truth."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your son?" Leo asked.

"My son is half demon, how do you think the Elders' would feel if they knew."

"It wouldn't matter that he's been helping witches, all this time?" Piper asked.

"No, to them he's a demon."

While Benjamin, Leo, Prue and Piper were arguing, Cole pulled Phoebe aside, to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about this. I should have taken you out, first."

"This is important; we'll go out tomorrow night."

"You'll still go out with me?"

"Of course." Phoebe said, taking Cole's hand as they joined the others.

"We'll check the Book, about Raynor, and meet you here tomorrow, at 8." Prue said.

"Now that that's settled, let's leave Cole and Phoebe alone." Ben said.

After everyone left, Cole pulled Phoebe into his arms.

"Not much of a first date, huh?" 

"Our next will be much better, I promise." Phoebe said.

Phoebe kissed Cole goodnight and locked up for the night.

When Cole arrived home, his father was waiting for him.

"Dad, are you sure the Elders don't know about me?"

"They know I have a son, they just don't know that you're part demon."

"Boy, I hate to be you once they find out." Cole whispered.

I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I thought I posted the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 6

"Phoebe, are you sure you should go out with Cole? He is a demon."

"He's only half demon, Leo. And he's good. He's been helping witches vanquish demons"

"There's just no talking to you, is there?"

"No, let's go help Prue and Piper find a way to vanquish Raynor."

"Have you found Raynor yet?" Leo asked as he and Phoebe walked into the attic.

"Yes, he's an upper level demon. He trains soldiers for the Source." Prue said.

"How do we vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.

"We need a piece of his flesh for the potion."

"What do you think of Phoebe?" Cole asked his father.

"She's pretty, a little young, but pretty. The important thing is how you feel."

"I think she's beautiful. She trusts me, trusts us."

"Well, we're very trustworthy, aren't me?" Benjamin smiled.

"I don't like doing business with a demon." Leo said.

"I trust him. He'll help us vanquish Raynor, I know it." Phoebe declared.

"You trust Ben, don't you?" Prue asked.

"Of course, he's a Whitelighter."

"Wait a minute, just because he's a Whitelighter, you trust him? He did mate with a demon." Piper said.

"It was an arranged marriage."

"They fell in love and had a son."

Phoebe could see that Leo's mind was made up.

"Please Leo, she saved his life! If she was still evil, she would have killed him, herself!" Phoebe exclaimed, walking outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 7

Ben and Cole orbed in the Manor at the appointed time.

"Hi Cole." Phoebe shyly said.

Cole smiled.

Every time I see her, I fall more in love, he thought to himself.

"Gentlemen, let's get started." Prue said.

"How do we vanquish Raynor?" Ben asked.

"Since he's an upper level demon we need a piece of his flesh to complete the potion. We have the spell already written." Phoebe said.

"Someone has to get the piece of Raynor's flesh." Piper said.

"I can do it." Cole volunteered.

"No! I won't allow it!" Ben exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"He'll try to trick you. Turn you against me. If you get killed, you'll be lost forever."

"I could go with him." Phoebe suggested.

"No!" Prue and Piper cried.

"I'll go." Ben said.

"He'll kill you!"

"Cole, I'm already dead."

"How did you die?" Prue asked.

"We were fighting a demon. It looked like we killed him, so Cole went to untie the witch, when he turned away, the demon threw a fireball. I stepped in front of it."

Cole didn't say a word as he walked out the door. Phoebe followed him out.

"Cole?"

"He didn't have to do it."

"He loves you. He'd do anything to keep you safe. Wish my dad was around to do that."

"Your dad's not around? He doesn't know what he's missing."

Cole lightly kissed Phoebe.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It means alot to me. I haven't been writting too many Cole and Phoebe stories, beacuse of season 5, but I have some ideas in my head for these two, so hopefully I can get them down on paper.  
I have been writting a lot of Cole and Piper stories, though.


	8. Chapter 8

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 8

Phoebe walked into the house and looked at Ben.

"Go talk to him."

"I don't want you to do this. I can't lose you, again. It hurt too much the first time." Cole said when Ben stepped outside.

Ben hugged his son.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

When they walked back into the house, Phoebe slipped her hand into Cole's and smiled.

Ben quietly walked around, searching for Raynor. He found Raynor five minutes later, boasting about his prow ness.

"I'll kill the Charmed Ones, one at a time, starting with the youngest. Every time I kill a witch, I picture myself killing Benjamin Turner."

"I heard he was killed, by Turas."

"Good, now I can turn his son evil."

When Ben heard Raynor's plans for Cole, he wanted to kill him right then and there, but he held himself. He couldn't jeopardize the plan.

Ben waited till Raynor was alone. He quietly followed the demon, making sure he wasn't seen. Ben had to get close enough, to Raynor, to knock him out.

Raynor knew someone was following him, but he didn't know who it was. When he stopped and turned around, Ben punched him out and then he cut a piece of flesh off Raynor's hand and orbed out.

Thanks for the reviews, they really do mean alot to me. It feels great when people like your work. I didn't realize this chapter was so short.  
Hope you all like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 9

Cole was driving himself crazy, waiting for his father to return. He was thinking bad thoughts of what could happen if Ben was caught.

"He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing." Phoebe said, trying to reassure him.

Cole gently pulled Phoebe into his arms and kissed her on top of her head.

"I got it!" Ben shouted when he orbed in.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and waited, as the sisters prepared the potion. A half hour later the potion was poured into three small bottles.

"Each of us will carry a bottle and a copy of the spell, just in case we're separated." Prue said, handing each sister a bottle and the spell.

When Raynor woke up, he felt pain in his right hand.

"Damn those girls! I'll kill them all!" he shouted, then he shimmered to the Halliwell Manor.

Ben was sitting ion the living room, waiting for Raynor.

"Ready to die witches!" Raynor shouted.

"Deal with me Raynor!" Ben shouted.

"You're supposed to be dead, Turner!"

"Well, as you can see, I'm not. I could kill you for killing Elizabeth."

"She was supposed to kill you not fall in love with you. And then you ran away, taking your son with you. I had plans for him and Elizabeth, but you got in the way." Raynor said, forming an energy ball.

Before Raynor could throw the energy ball the Charmed Ones threw the potion at his feet and recited the spell.

Raynor spun around fast and then he blew up.

"Thank you for helping us vanquish Raynor." Ben said to the girls and Leo.

Phoebe looked at Cole and said. "So, how about that date?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Phoebe kissed Cole and said. "Pick me up at 8."


	10. Chapter 10

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 10

When they arrived home, Ben was summoned by the Elders.

"Ben, you have been a good Whitelighter, but you never told us about your son."

"You knew I had a son."

"But we didn't know he was part demon." Apollo replied.

"Why does that make a difference when he helps witches vanquish demons. He helped vanquish Raynor."

"And we're grateful, but your son can not be involved with a Charmed One. Please put an end to this, at once." Barabus said.

Ben didn't know what he was going to tell Cole. He knew his son was crazy about Phoebe, now he had to give her up. It's not fair.

"Hey dad, where were you?" Cole asked.

"Son, we need to talk."

Cole didn't like the look on his father's face. He sat down and waited for his father to start.

"The Elders are grateful for your help, but they don't want you to get involved with Phoebe."

"They know I'm a demon?"

"Yes, but I don't know how they found out. I'm sorry, I know how you feel about her."

"I want to be alone, dad. I'll see you in the morning."

Cole couldn't believe how unfair the Elders were. How is he going to give Phoebe up when he just found her.


	11. Chapter 11

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 11

What about this outfit?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

"It's fine Phoebe, you look great." Piper said.

"All the other outfits were fine too. Why are you so nervous?" Prue asked.

"I like Cole, a lot. I want this date to be perfect.'

"What you have on is great."

Phoebe paced the living room, impatiently waiting for Cole.

When Prue saw her check the clock, for the third time, she smiled.

"Phoebe, he'll be here."

Just as Prue predicted, Cole arrived at 8. When Phoebe opened the door, Cole couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I didn't think it was possible."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"That you're more beautiful."

Phoebe blushed as Cole helped her with her jacket.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Phoebe looked around, in wonder.

"It's beautiful."

Cole smiled. "Let's dance."

Ben was upset that the Elders made a decision without talking to Cole.

"What can we do for you Ben?" Barnabus asked.

"I want to know why you are hurting my son after all he has done to help witches. You don't even know him."

"I'm sorry Ben, but we can't allow a Charmed One to date a demon." Apollo said.

After dinner they went back to the manor.

"We're all alone." Phoebe said. "My sisters are out."

"Well, in that case." Cole said, as he pulled Phoebe close. "Let's take advantage of it."

After their kiss, Phoebe took his hand and led him upstairs, to her bedroom.

"You're so beautiful; I can't take my eyes off you." Cole said.

Phoebe smiled "You're not so bad yourself."

Cole slowly undressed Phoebe, and then he removed his own clothes and joined her on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 12

Cole watched Phoebe as she slept. He hated leaving, but he knew he had to. After Cole finished dressing, he kissed Phoebe on the forehead, the nose and then her lips. He left the note on her vanity and shimmered away.

Cole sat in his car and watched the house. He was going to miss Phoebe and his father. He hoped they will understand why he left.

When Phoebe woke up, she stretched and smiled. She never felt so happy, so loved. When she got up she noticed the letter on her vanity.

"Phoebe,  
You are a very special person and I have very deep feelings,  
for you. I'll never forget our night together.  
I'm sorry, but I have to go away, for a while. I will miss you  
very much.  
Please don't forget me.  
Love Cole."

Phoebe was very upset when she read the letter.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

Leo was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Ben? What's up? You look upset."

"I need to speak with Phoebe. It's important."

When Ben saw Phoebe he knew she'd been crying.

"Phoebe, honey, did Cole leave you a letter?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why he left. Did I do something wrong?"

"Ahh honey, it's not, it's the Elders."

Leo was stunned. What did Ben mean.

"What do the Elders have to do with this?" Piper asked.

"The Elders forbid Cole from seeing Phoebe. They didn't want a Charmed One with a demon."

Piper knew what Ben was talking about. The Elders gave her and Leo a hard time before they were allowed to marry.

"Can you sense him?" Leo asked.

Ben laughed. "No, Cole has an annoying habit. When he doesn't want to be found, he'll block me from sensing him."

"So he's gone for good?" Phoebe quietly asked.

"No, he'll drop the block in about two weeks. Trust me Phoebe, he loves you. Give him time."


	13. Chapter 13

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 13

Cole was watching the five young witches make the potion to vanquish Balador, when his mind drifted back to Phoebe. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had no choice, the Elders didn't want them together.

After a while Cole's mind drifted to the young witches he was staying with, temporarily. The witches, Lisa, Mary, Anna, Karen and Lucy Conway, were cousins as well as novices to witchcraft, but they did try hard and they were family, like The Charmed Ones.

Lisa, the oldest of the five, was standing by the door when Cole noticed the demon shimmering in behind her.

"Lisa! Look out!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way.

The four other witches gathered around Balador and recited the spell. 

After the demon was vanquished, the cousins went to bed, all except Lisa. She watched Cole as he slowly walked to his bedroom. Lisa watched Cole from the doorway. He's so cute. She wanted him to notice her as a woman, not as a witch.

Cole was standing by the window, looking out. He missed Phoebe, so much. He missed her deep brown eyes, her beautiful smile and her wonderful sense of humor.

Lisa Conway watched Cole. He looked so lost and lonely.

"Hey Cole, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Lisa said.

Then she kissed his cheek. When Lisa moved closer, for another kiss, Cole backed away.

"I'm involved with someone." Cole whispered, hoping it was still true.

After Ben left, Phoebe was very quiet. She couldn't believe how the Elders felt it was their right to decide who's right for her and who's not.

Phoebe looked at Leo and sighed.

"What?"

"Take me up there. I want to talk to the Elders."

"No, I can't."

"Take her Leo, it's important." Prue said.

Leo looked at the girls, shaking his head, then he took Phoebe's hand and orbed out.

"Leo? What can we do for you?" Barnabus asked.

"Phoebe would like to talk to you."

"What about?" Apollo asked.

Phoebe was scared but she had to speak her mind. Tell them what she thought.

"What gives you the right to pick who I love! Who I share my life with!"

"Young lady, your future is important to us." Barnabus calmly stated.

"My future is important to me, as well, but it's my future.

"This is about Ben Turner's son, isn't it?" Apollo asked.

"We love each other! What right did you have to forbid him from seeing me! That's my choice, not yours!"

"He's a demon!" Barnabus shouted.

"He's half demon who has only done good things!"

Cole was getting restless. He didn't mind helping other witches, but it just wasn't the same, without his father. He knew it was wrong leaving, without a word, but he needed to deal with this himself, in his own way.


	14. Chapter 14

Letting Her Go

All the important stuff is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 14

Ben was sitting in his house, trying to sense his son, when Cole lifted the block. He needed to do one more thing before he went to talk to his son.

Phoebe was in the attic, trying to find a spell to bring Cole back, when Ben orbed in.

"Phoebe, I know where Cole is. Come with me to bring him home."

"What if he doesn't wasn't to see me?"

Ben put his arm around Phoebe's shoulder and smiled. "He'll be happy to see you, trust me."

Phoebe placed her hand in Ben's and they orbed to Cole.

Phoebe nervously waited outside while Ben talked to Cole.

"Hey dad."

"I've been worried sick about you and all you can say is 'hey dad'? You know I hate when you shut me out."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay, with Phoebe so close and not be with her."

"Well, in that case." Ben said, opening the door.

Phoebe slowly walked in and slightly smiled. "Hi, Cole."

"Phoebe? What are you doing here?"

"I miss you and I needed to see you, make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, but I still don't understand why you're here. We can't be together, the Elders forbid it."

Phoebe walked over to Cole and took his hand. 

"I don't care what the Elders say; I love you and want us to be together. They have no say in our lives, only we do."

Cole realized Phoebe was right. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Let's go home."

Epilogue

Cole and Phoebe were married six months after their reunion. They had three children; Paul, Daniel and Daisy.

Leo and Piper had two children; Melinda and Michael.

Prue married Steven Bauer. They had three children; Matthew, Samantha and Laura.

The End


End file.
